Dear Dad,
by TheGirlInWonderland
Summary: These are the collected letters that Albus Severus Potter sent to his father throughout his time at Hogwarts, 2017-2024. Rating is currently K , but will go higher as time goes on.
1. Chapter 1

9/2/17

Dear Dad,

I got sorted into Slytherin. I know you said that was okay, but James isn't happy about it. He kept looking at me funny through the whole feast.

No one in Slytherin really likes me either because my last name's Potter. Oliver Zabini and Anthony Nott are both third-years, and they both keep looking at me, then laughing. One person's really nice though, Scorpius Malfoy. He says his dad told him you saved his life. His dad's name is Draco Malfoy, do you know him?

We have Herbology with the Ravenclaw first-years soon. I'll tell Neville Professor Longbottom you said hello.

Love,

Albus

* * *

Author's Note: Yo guys, I'm back! I had this idea a couple of weeks ago, and I'm going to roll with it, see how it goes. I think the letters are going to start off sort of short, like this one, but they might get longer as Albus gets older.  
Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

9/9/17

Dear Dad,

Don't tell Mum, but the houselves make treacle tart than her. Has she tried out for the Holyhead Harpies yet? Let me know how she does.

Oliver and Anthony keep calling Scorpius a blood traitor because he's friends with me. They say that only purebloods should be allowed in Slytherin, and since Mum's a blood traitor and you're a half-blood, I shouldn't be allowed in their house. Scorpius told them to piss off, but they only laughed. Scorpius doesn't want to tell his dad because their families are friends with his dad.

I met a girl in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She's a Hufflepuff and her name's Jessica Finch-Fletchley. Scorpius says she's really pretty, but I don't really see it. I mean, I suppose she's nice to look at, but I only look at her the same way I look at Lily or Rose. Is that normal?

James still hasn't talked to me.

Love,

Albus

* * *

Author's Note: I felt I owed you guys because the last letter was only around 100 words. This one is a bit longer, and it develops the story a bit better. I'm going to try to keep Albus developing at around the same pace as any boy, so tell me if something seems weird, as I only have a girl's perspective on growing up...  
Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

9/23/17

Dear Dad,

Writing to Headmistress McGonagall didn't help. Please don't do that again. Oliver and Anthony told us that if we ever snitched again, they were going to put us in the hospital wing. Other than that, they've been the same.

Jessica and Scorpius keep on spending time with each other without me. Sometimes we'll all study in the library together, but then they go off and Scorpius tells me they want time by themselves. I don't like Jessica anymore. Scorpius is my friend first, so he should spend more time with me, right? Even if he does think she's pretty. That's where they are right now. They left me in the library by myself while they went off to explore the castle.

Scorpius told me that you talked to his dad because we're friends now. He didn't tell me what his dad said about that, just that you talked to him. What did you say? Were you really rivals in school?

James said you sent him a letter telling him to be nice to me. He still doesn't really talk to me, but at least he doesn't ignore me anymore. He actually waved hello during breakfast today!

So far, my favorite class is Potions with Professor Cunico. She's very strict, but she also seems really nice. She complimented me on my notes the other day!

My least favorite class Herbology. No offense to Neville Professor Longbottom, but I really don't like getting my hands dirty or touching the plants. Scorpius says I'm weird because I like Potions, and we have to touch all sorts of weird stuff in there. But I don't mind that as much because at least it's not living.

Scorpius is the exact opposite of me, he's rubbish at Potions, but he really likes Herbology. He says it's weird because it's the opposite of his dad too, except his dad liked Care of Magical Creatures the least.

Love,

Albus

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys! I updated again because I really wanna get chapters out while I have the time...  
I hope you liked this chapter! I tried to do a little more character development, further the first couple of plots a bit more. Do you think Scorpius and Jessica are moving a bit fast, being 11 and all? I haven't been 11 in a while... That's the only thing I'm really concerned on at this point in the story.  
Please Review!


End file.
